The Show
by Wicked'elphaba-fiyero
Summary: After the closure of Ozian schools, Ozian students turn to McKinley High. The glee club jumps at the chance for new members, and they just might get them. But are the new members really worth all the trouble they stir up? Wicked/Glee crossover
1. Welcome

**(A/N: Must, stop, listening to "speechless" ! Agh, it's Lady GaGa's best song I declare! Anyhu, so I've been thinking for a while about doing this crossover, I've been looking for some to read, but no one has any, and if they do, they consist of like...one half written chapter, so I decided to write my own. I know my last story "We Meet Again" was treacherous to my readers because of all the...angst I guess you could say, this story should be lighter, if only by a slight margin lol, I love me some romantic angst! In this crossover, everyone is in high school and takes place in a mix of our world (glee) and Oz, so please enjoy and review!)**

**

* * *

**

"Everyone, now that the new school year has finally commenced, after my personal summer of heavy advanced vocal training, I think we should immediately start recruiting as many new students as possible-" Rachel was interrupted.

"Before everyone finds out nobody like glee club." Tina finished. McKinley High had just gotten a surplus of new students, transfers from the Oz Private Schooling District (OPSD). There were the kids from Gillikin High, Vinkun High and Munchkinland High. The district had been shut down when it was discovered that the superintendent was stealing money from all of the rich student's politically "blinged" parents.

"What's so special about these new kids any way?" Finn asked, throwing his drum stick in the air. He reached up to catch it. As he reached he tried to calculate at which the exact point would be for the drumstick to fall into his hand, but by the time he had thought up the word 'calculate' the drumstick had hit him in the face with a pretty cartoonist clonk, "I mean, am I going to have to bow or something? Because I think that would be really awkward…" he said, rubbing his face, accustomed to being hit in the face when he zoned out thinking about how many eggs were left in his refrigerator.

"No _Finn_, you don't have to bow. However, they are all extremely rich with parents that are Governor's and heads of major companies and in Prince Fiyero's case, King's and Queen's. Do you know how much Glee Club's popularity could boost if we got just one of these students to join? Soon people will be _dying _for just an audition!" Rachel's hands went back to her hips and she beamed blindingly at the possibilities.

"_Prince_ Fiyero? So they _are _royalty, _damn_. Do I have to start calling people 'your highness' cause that would be really awkward…" Rachel just rolled her eyes at Finn's queries of awkwardness.

"Finn, every situation will be awkward if you're there because you are _freakishly tall_!" Rachel snapped. Finn looked down, making a sad face and Rachel rolled her eyes again, letting out a dramatic sigh as she went to comfort him.

"So what's the deal with this Fiyero chick?" Puck asked, grabbing one of Finn's drumsticks before he poked his eye out.

"Prince Fiyero is a _man_." Kurt snapped, glaring at Puck, "Even before the Oz district scandal, I was an avid reader of the Oz tabloid magazines and let me just say, Prince Fiyero has guns with a lot more powder than you Noah Puckerman! So if anyone should be doubted about their gender, it should be you!"

"Jeez, what do you have a man crush on the guy or something?" Puck sneered, though he was obviously offended as he surveyed his muscles self consciously.

"Hey Santana, you think I'm buff right?" he asked the cheerleader, holding out his arm. She just crossed her arms and ignored him. Kurt's face turned red and Mr. Schuester chose to intervene.

"Ok, ok," he stood up, gently nudging Rachel back to her seat, "I think that Rachel made a good point. I think it'd be a great idea to try and recruit some more members for the club. So you know, try to spread the word to all the new students, we'll post audition signups in the hall."

* * *

"This school sucks." Avaric said sourly as he pulled his locker open, "I mean back at Vinkun high, at least we had real food. I could swear they're feeding us prison food, I feel like an inmate. And not even like a rich white inmate at the jails for celebrities, like an illegal alien inmate at the crappy prisons that only have burly lady cops."

"They're football team sucks too." Fiyero threw his Vinkun High football into his locker, "No chance I'm signing up for that loser team." Avaric agreed. All of the new students from the Oz district had come to school sporting school pride from their old school, obviously not happy about being transferred to public school. Avaric and Fiyero came sporting their Vinkun High blue varsity jackets.

"And they don't even offer the language I was taking," Avaric complained, "I was level 5 in Ancient Vinkun and now I'm forced to learn Spanish." he pulled his Spanish textbook out of his locker, "Hey, how do you say 'Hello' in Spanish?"

"Um…I think it's burrito." Fiyero nodded knowingly, "But you gotta roll your r's or it means salad."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Avaric nodded , "What about 'Goodbye'?" Fiyero paused to let his mind wander through it's extremely shallow musings, like how many M&Ms could he fit into his mouth and was it his accidental overdose of cough syrup that made him see green people, or were elf's really existent? And if elf's _were _existent were they supposed to be pretty? And...oh wait, Spanish...um...Spanish words...spanish words...

"Senorita!" Fiyero exclaimed, that being the only Spanish word he could think of.

"What?" Avaric asked.

"Senorita, that's how you say...goodbye..." Fiyero said, "I think."

"I think you're right. Well, Senorita!" Avaric waved goodbye as he walked down the hall.

"Senorita!" Fiyero waved back as he walked the opposite direction. Will was walking down the hall when he saw the exchange. He was about to tell Fiyero he had the wrong word when a voice in his ear made him jump.

"It may just be my ears playing tricks on me, but did those two young men just depart by calling each other young unmarried ladies?" Sue was always right _there. _Will scowled at Sue before walking up to Fiyero.

"Hey, Fiyero, you do know that Senorita doesn't mean goodbye right?" Mr. Schue asked. Fiyero looked at him for a second and shrugged.

"Of course it does. Well, I've got to go, I promised this girl I'd sign her forehead before class," Fiyero said, "Senorita Mr. Schue!" he waved. Sue grinned at the jab she was about to make.

"I couldn't agree more," she said, "William is _indeed_ a young lady."

"Good to see you too, Sue." Will sighed.

* * *

Elphaba hated the transfer. It wasn't that she was disgusted by public schools or that she was in love with her old one, but at least the kids at Munchkinland High were used to her coloring. Now all of these stupid McKinley kids were gawking at her everywhere she went. Their stunned looks and constant running into lockers was infuriating to say the least. Within her first 20 minutes at the school, she'd managed to inadvertently send three students to the nurse with bloody noses as they ran into walls gawking at her. One student had gone crazy, thinking that the dead were finally walking the Earth and they were sent to a mental hospital. It was moments like these that made her miss the rich expensive walls of her private school, Munchkinland High. She just wanted to crawl back to her family's giant Thropp Family Mansion and read a book. Rachel Berry spotted her in the library and marched up to her with purpose, clutching her glee club signup clipboard with the gusto of an enthusiastic girl scout selling those of so delicious thin mint cookies.

"Hi, you must be Elphaba Thropp." Rachel Berry stuck her hand in Elphaba's face. Elphaba stared at her hand but didn't shake it. Rachel mistook Elphaba's strange look, "I don't have any infectious germs, I swear."

"It's not that," Elphaba said staring at the hand in her face, "I'm just not used to people trying to shake my face." Rachel blushed and slowly lowered her hand.

"Sorry about that. I'm Rachel Berry, president of McKinley High glee club. I would like to speak to you today-"

"I don't do school clubs, sorry." Elphaba said, returning to her book.

"Oh, but this is much more than just a _school club-_" Rachel began, using her salesperson voice as she quickly sat down next to Elphaba.

"Even worse." Elphaba sighed, scooting her chair away.

"But glee club is-"

"Isn't your Director a Goat? I love Animals, don't get me wrong, but Goat's _really _can't sing." Elphaba snapped her book shut and quickly walked out of the library. Rachel stood up and began to go after her.

"No! Dr. Dillamond was fired last year for eating the paper supply in the teacher's lounge! Our new director is amazing I swear!"

* * *

"Biq, I've decided that I actually like this new school." Galinda beamed as she flounced down the stairs.

"It's Boq-"

"Boq, if you want to hang out with me, you have to change your name to Biq." Galinda turned on him, "Ok?" she jabbed a pink nail into his chest.

"Anything for you." Boq sighed and followed behind her carrying her books, "What class do you have next?"

"Spanish 1." Galinda said, stopping at her locker to check her hair and makeup.

"Oh, well then I guess we'll have to split, I have French…" Boq said. Galinda slammed her locker shut.

"No, no." Galinda grabbed Boq's shoulders, "You can't go to that French class, you're coming with me. My nails are still wet from when I skipped second hour to get them done at that Asian place across the street. And if I pull out my own chair the paint might smear. You _need _to come with me to my Spanish class Biq. Besides, I think you'd look good in a sombrero. And who knows? We might even get to do a conga line!" Boq shifted her books in his arms.

"But I can't just skip French…" Boq said, feeling queasy at the idea of skipping.

"Yes you can." Galinda said, "And you will. You're switching to Spanish." Boq sighed as he followed her down the hall into the Spanish room.

"But I can't roll my tongue like those Mexican people….and I don't have a super awesome mustache like Mario either…" Boq complained. Galinda told him to shush as she walked to Spanish. However as soon as she reached the door, she stopped in her tracks as she saw Mr. Schuester. She felt like she'd just eaten a million carbs and not gained any weight, it was amazing. There he stood, smiling nicely at the class, he had amazing teeth, like super white and straight. His curls were adorable and by the amount of product Galinda could tell he was a man who _cared_ for his hair. He had the cutest dimple in his chin and he dressed professionally. It was all too good to be true. He _had _to be gay. Galinda marched up to him, she had to know for sure.

"So Mr. Schuester," Galinda said, "Is there a _**Mr**_. Schuester?"

"Um, I am Mr. Schuester." Will said, confusedly, giving her an odd look.

"Yeah, but is there _another _Mr. Schuester?" Galinda asked slowly.

"No, it's just me."Will said. He thought about Galinda's question before smacking his forehead, "Oh, I see. Um, listen, I'm not gay alright? See, look, my parents are genuinely loose fitting." Galinda stared at him in shock.

"You're not gay?" she let out a squeal and flipped open her notebook so she could make a new page devoted to 'Mrs. Galinda Schuester'. She started to draw hearts, and then smiled and drew a taco instead.

* * *

"So I understand you're concerned about getting into college." Emma said as she sat down behind her desk. She looked up to see the student she was talking to and nearly fell out of her seat, "Oh dear!" she covered her mouth, "Did you get slushied I'm terribly sor-"

"No, this is just the way my skin looks." Elphaba sighed.

"Oh." Emma smiled, wondering if the girl had any disease she might catch. Emma straightened some papers that were already straight and righted a pencil that was already right, "Now, my name is Ms. Pillsbury, and you must be Elphaba."

"Yes."

"Now, about your college concerns-"

"It's not that I'm worried about getting _in _to college, I'm just worried about my chances of getting into _Shiz _college." Elphaba explained, "Money isn't a problem."

"Well, do you have good grades?" asked Emma, rifling through Elphaba's transcripts, "Oh, top of your class! I hardly think you'll have any trouble…"

"But everyone says that to get into Shiz you have to have something_ more _than just grades, like something extra. I don't even know what that means."

"Well, there are always extracurricular activities." Emma suggested.

"Extracurricular?" Elphaba gulped. Weren't extracurricular activities usually something like—

"Sports." Emma chirped, "Like soccer, there's a girl's soccer team here."

"I'm not good at sports." Elphaba said, "The last time I attempted soccer, I kept getting penalty cards for inadvertently tripping people because I blended in with the grass."

"Right," Emma bit her lip, "Well, there are lots of non-sport clubs here at McKinley."

"Like what?"

"Well there's a group that helps the elderly-"

"I'm not good with old people. The last time I was around an old person they thought I was a sign from the devil come to drag them to hell and they had a heart attack and died. The only reason I wasn't pressed for manslaughter was because it was my great uncle." Elphaba sighed.

"There's a community service group, they have lots of fun." Emma suggested.

"I hate the community." Elphaba grumbled.

"There's a celibacy club…"

"That just sounds _awkward_."

"There's cheerleading?"

"I'm allergic to whatever they use to make pompom's." Elphaba threw out.

"Oh, is that why you're green?" there was an awkward silence and Emma regretted asking, "Um, well you know, there's a worship Fiyero Tiggular club, he's a cute boy?"

"Fiyero Tiggular has his own _club_?"

"Well, I don't think he knows about it."

"Ugh, the only club I'd join involving him would be the bash Fiyero in the head with a textbook and see if it seeps into his brain club. And I doubt that any club revolving around Fiyero Tiggular would get me into Shiz University."

"Well, there's always glee club." Emma finally suggested.

"The singing and dancing club?" Elphaba asked, "I've never danced a step in my life."

"Well have you sung a note in your life?" Emma asked. Elphaba fidgeted in her seat.

"I don't think Glee club is for me."

"Glee club is the best club we have here Elphaba and if you want a shot at getting into Shiz University, Glee is the way to go. It's special and being in it will make you special."

"I think I'm special enough." Elphaba grumbled as she walked out of the room.

* * *

After class Galinda shooed Boq ahead of her, taking her time to put up her folder while Mr. Schuester tidied up his desk. He looked up.

"Galinda, you're still here?" he asked, "You'd better hurry, I think that was the warning bell." he smiled kindly at her and Galinda just about died.

"Mr. Schue, I was just hoping that you'd tell me the homework assignment again?" Galinda fluttered up to his desk, plunking down on his papers, "Please?" Will gave her an odd look.

"Um, I didn't give any homework." he said.

"Oh." Galinda hopped off his desk, "Well…I'll just be going…" she scurried out of his room, her face beet red. On her way out she ran smack into two cheerios, Santana and Brittany.

"We saw that." said Brittany.

"We totally saw you macking up to Mr. Schue creampuff." Santana said, "And let me just tell you, it's not going to work."

"Is he gay?" Galinda asked.

"No, he just has too many morals." Santana rolled her eyes and Galinda let out a relieved sigh.

"You wanna know how to get closer to him?" Brittany asked in a whisper.

"How?" Galinda whispered back. Santana shoved a flyer into her hand. The two linked arms and walked away. Galinda looked down at the flyer: NEW DIRECTIONS, GLEE CLUB! AUDITIONS, 4:00 in the AUDITORIUM, MONDAY - WEDNESDAY.

* * *

**(A/N: Alright, so that's that! Um, if you guys think I totally bombed on this one, it's cool, I'll do a Phantom of the Opera crossover instead. But I hope you enjoyed if you read and yeah...I think this'll focus more on Wicked characters, at least in the beginning but you never know, this doesn't keep up with events from the TV show, so everything is objective, but I might use a little show episode plot lines, but anyway, enough rambling, thanks for reading!)**


	2. The Man Club

**(A/N: Hello. Thanks for any reviewing/favoriting/alerting that went on for the first chapter. Woots. Um, alright, so in my story, I'm just pretending that Quinn never got pregnant, and that Shelby never adopted her baby and I'm not sure yet if Rachel knows at this point if Shelby is her mother. So yeah! Um, review and read, and read and review and whatever other options are given in the little drop box lol)**

**

* * *

**

"I don't know what I hate more, glee club or Sarah Palin." Sue said, shaking her head as she flipped her television off, "Ladies if any of you ever journey out to the stupid lands Alaska be sure to punch Ms. Palin in the eye socket for me, got that?"

"I thought a socket was like a pocket for your socks…" Brittany said. Quinn looked over at her and rolled her eyes while Santana nodded her head in approval.

"Ms. Sylvester, I'm sure there's a more pressing reason for this meeting than to talk about Sarah Palin." Quinn said.

"Oh come now Quinn, Sarah Palin's not a lady, she's a bulldog/mama bear, said so herself." Sue said, "But yes Quinn, I would never call my cheerios away from classes, no matter how irrelevant they are, to discuss a woman who seems to totally disregard the existence of the letter 'g'."

"Wait so 'g' isn't-"

"Brittany, don't speak." Sue said, "I called you three hear today because I need to speak to you about a certain club, as my friend Sarah Palin would call it, a 'Lee' club. Now this year, Shelby Corcoran, Vocal Adrenaline coach, decided to quit, which means Vocal Adrenaline's adrenaline has rushed down, god I had puns. Anyway, Ms. Corcoran has been speaking to one Rachel Berry over the summer and is considering becoming a co-coach to McKinley's Glee club, we can't let that happen."

"Excuse me Ms. Sylvester." Brittany raised her hand.

"What?" Sue snapped.

"I've never actually shot a gun before…"

* * *

Finn stared down at his clipboard, so far he had managed to get…0 kids to sign up for glee. He sighed, this was really hard. He thought about asking the football guys, but that quickly blew up in his face. Then he thought about asking Rachel, but remembered that she was already in glee club. Finn frowned as he walked down the hall, staring at his empty list.

"Hey, Kurt." Finn said, walking up to Kurt, "Do you want to sign up for Glee club?"

"Finn, you've asked me five times today, I'm _**in**_Glee club." Kurt said, taking off his black fedora and pulling out a silver glittered one, "Go ask one of your annoying, bulkish man friends." he waved his hand dismissively. Finn sighed.

"Well who've you signed on yet? Huh?" Finn asked. Kurt looked down at his list.

"Some girl with freckles." Kurt said, "Some guy with pants…And…a short girl whom I assume was a munchkin." Finn nodded, accepting defeat.

"Finn, how's your glee assignment coming along?" Rachel asked, walking up to the two.

"Um…pretty bad." Finn scratched his head, "What about you?"

"For some reason, people keep running away from me." Rachel said, tapping her chin, "I think my talent just exudes from me and they get intimidated, it's a perfectly natural reaction, so they can't be blamed and neither can I."

"Yeah…I don't think I could get away with that excuse." Finn said, "Plus I don't know what exude means."

"Don't worry Finn, Rachel can't get away with it either." Kurt said, "Rachel you're annoyingness radiates from you and when people get irritated they leave." Kurt snapped before promptly leaving.

"I thought radiate meant like…the sun is shining or something." Finn muttered before walking to his Spanish class. He sat down next to two guys wearing Vinkun sports jackets.

"Hey, do you know what a glee club is?" they asked showing Finn a Glee club flyer.

"Hey, where'd you get this?" Finn asked.

"Um, some chic wearing knee socks gave them to us." said one of the boys, "So what is it?" Finn surveyed the two, they didn't look like the dancing type….nor the singing type…_lie_. That was the only conventional and rational thing in his mind right now. If he told them the truth they'd think the club was lame and that he was lame. Maybe if they just came and _then _they could see how awesome glee was.

"Oh Glee club's like this super awesome club for guy's." Finn said lamely. Fiyero and Avaric exchanged confused looks.

"Then why did a chic ask us to join _her _club?" Avaric asked.

"Oh!" Finn started, "Um…you mean Rachel? Yeah, she's actually a dude."

"Do we have to dress up like girl's?" Fiyero asked.

"Um no, Rachel just does that because she—he's weird." Finn assured, nodding his head.

"Why do we have to audition?" Fiyero asked, "By audition do you mean prove that we're actually guys?"

"Nah, it's more like…you know…crush a soda can against your forehead type stuff." Finn said.

"We're in." Avaric and Fiyero said, knuckle bumping. Finn grinned, he had this glee assignment in the bag.

* * *

Elphaba stood in the hallway, staring at the sign up list for Glee club. She nibbled on her pencil, reaching out every so often to sign up, but always retreating. She sighed as she finally took the plunge and reached up to grab the pen.

"Elphaba, please don't tell me you're serious." Elphaba looked down to see her younger sister Nessarose sitting there in her wheelchair. Elphaba dropped the pen. Nessa rolled her eyes, "Elphaba, that club's for losers that like to sing and dance. Don't you think you're already freaky enough?" Nessa asked, touching Elphaba's arm.

"But Ms. Pillsbury said it's the perfect club to get into Shiz." Elphaba said.

"Elphaba, you'll only embarrass yourself." Nessa sighed, "And do you really think father would want you to sign up? He's embarrassed of you enough as it is, don't put him through anything else." Nessa said. She looked around and saw people looking at her. She quickly wheeled away, leaving Elphaba standing there, sliding her pen back into her backpack.

* * *

"Ow!" Fiyero yelled as the soda can bounced off his forehead, "Agh, how do they _do _this? My forehead hurts so bad!" Avaric sat next to him, chugging down another can.

"I think we're getting the angle wrong." Avaric said, picking up his newly empty can and positioning it in front of his forehead. He took a deep breath before ramming the can into his forehead, "AH! SHIT!" he yelled, "I hit my eye!"

"Ugh, we're never going to get into Glee club." Fiyero sighed, tossing a can into a nearby trash can.

"What in Oz are you two doing?" Boq asked, sitting down next to them.

"Practicing." Fiyero and Avaric grumbled.

* * *

Elphaba sighed as she stood in line for lunch. The lunch ladies were staring at her with eyes bigger than the guidance counselor she'd seen earlier. Elphaba scoffed, if anything killed them it would be the fumes fumigating from those chili's they were serving, not her. After paying for her food, Elphaba set out to look for a seat. She saw Nessa sitting with a few girls and began to walk towards her. Nessa saw her out of the corner of her eye and walked over to Elphaba.

"Elphaba, could you please not sit with me?" Nessa asked, stopping Elphaba in her tracks.

"Wha-I-" Elphaba stammered.

"It's just…I'm making a lot of new friends here, and-"

"Say no more." Elphaba sighed, "I'll find somewhere else to sit."

"Oh and Elphaba." Nessa said, "Don't tell anyone we're sisters, please? …could you just…" Elphaba just nodded before turning around. She shrieked as she ran straight into two people.

"You're lucky you didn't spill that chili all over my new Marc Jacobs jacket." Kurt said, "Cause I just might've gone a little Tyra Banks Cycle Four in your face."

"Sorry." Elphaba murmured, "I don't watch that show."

"Listen we saw what just happened." Mercedes said softly.

"And it was totally screwed up, I'd knock that bitch out of her chair if it wouldn't make me feel so bad." Kurt said.

"You can sit with us if you want?" Mercedes smiled kindly.

* * *

Will hummed to himself as the lunch bell rang, releasing all of his students. He grabbed his lunch before walking down the hall to the teacher's lounge. He took the long way, so he could walk by where glee try-outs were posted. He couldn't help the flicker of hope his heart ignited as he neared the list. YES! Eight names, EIGHT! Will couldn't help his fist pump as he finished walking to the teacher's lounge. He quickly took a seat next to Emma.

"Emma, guess what." Will smiled, opening his sandwich box.

"What Will?" Emma asked excitedly.

"Eight people have signed up for Glee club so far." Will smiled, "Isn't that great?"

"Oh my goodness, that's fantastic Will!" Emma clapped her hands, laughing.

"I know, isn't it?" Will smiled, leaning over and giving her a hug. Emma froze as happiness and shock bubbled up inside of her before returning the hug, closing her eyes as she sighed deeply. They were interrupted by a rather unpleasant factor.

"That would've been endearing but Emma clearly had her eyes closed to avoid any eye infection she might get from being so close to that bundle of greased up noodles you call hair Will." Sue said, plopping down at a table with them.

"Sue, why do you always sit with us?" Will asked, "You obviously don't enjoy our company."

"Oh I just couldn't help but over hear your good news Will." Sue said, clapping him on the back, "Eight names, gee, what a milestone. I've got kids from other states signing up to be in Cheerios Will."

"Mock me all you want Sue, I don't really care." Will smiled, taking a bite of his sandwich, "Glee club is doing great, and we're getting new members whether you like it or not."

"Oh sure Will, take as many freaks in as you want, but will you be able to handle it? Figgins doesn't think so, I don't think so, which is why I've suggested a replacement glee teacher." Sue said.

"What?" Will asked, turning around in his seat.

* * *

**(A/N: So do you guys want Shelby in this story? And do you want Elphaba to join glee club? Also, does anyone favor Sam being in this fic? Review and thanks for reading:)**


	3. Auditions

**(A/N: hello! Well thank you for all of the reviews, they were very nice and whatnot whatnot...hmmm...well...here's the next chapter, I hope it is enjoyable and whatnot whatnot. Thanks and review!)**

**

* * *

**

Shelby stared at her bulletin board. Empty. Ah, Shiz, when was the last time she'd had a free weekend? Hell, when was the last time she'd had a free Wednesday evening? Shelby sighed, quitting Vocal Adrenaline was a mistake, but she wasn't about to plead for her old job back, that was pathetic. No, if she wanted to make it back and make it big… there was only one thing to do. She had to turn the laughing stock of glee clubs across America into a national winning singing group. New Directions, here she comes.

* * *

"Elphaba!" Emma shrieked startled as she turned around to the sight of the green girl sitting in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I'm usually not the type to ask for guidance, but I think I need some guidance." Elphaba rushed to explain. Emma sat down nervously.

"Oh dear God, please tell me you're not preg—" Emma began.

"What? Ew, no, pregnant women get on my last nerves, I certainly wouldn't want to be one. It's like every time I see I pregnant lady I have a sudden urge to yell at them that so what, everyone and their pet llama is having a baby, you're not special and _also_ they waddle around everywhere like the people behind them don't have places to be and people to see I mean _honestly _the _nerve _of them!" Elphaba finished, her words running together, "But anyway, I didn't come today to relay onto you my asinine repugnance to pregnant women, I came to discuss glee club."

"Ah, so you've signed up?" Emma asked.

"Well…I was thinking about it, but my sister kind of told me….not to because…it would embarrass the family and she's already made many friends here..." Elphaba said.

"Elphaba, glee is far from embarrassing, if you've got a talent, you're not doing anyone any good by hiding it, I'm sure your family will be proud." Emma said, squirting some hand sanitizer on her hands.

"But what if I _don't _have talent." Elphaba muttered, "Then I really will embarrass Father and Nessie and they'll hate me even more than they already do."

"Nonsense, I'm sure that while your relationships may be strained, your family does not hate you." Emma said. At Elphaba's silence, Emma grew concerned, "Elphaba, is there anything else you'd like to talk to me about?" Elphaba shook her head before standing up silently.

"Thanks for the advice Miss Pillsbury," Elphaba said, "It really helped." she quickly hurried out of the room and Emma sighed, leaning back in her chair.

* * *

"Are you really going to replace me?" Will asked, hands on Figgin's table.

"Will-" Figgins tried to say.

"Face it Will, you failed, can't say I'm surprised." Sue quipped, "It's time to bring in the bigger and better guns, make my job of obscuring glee from the planet at least a tinge challenging. And you know how I love a challenge Will, sorry, you were just too much pony and not enough bull."

"Since when do you have the kind of funding to hire a new teacher? Because last time I checked, my glee club hours were free." Will said, turning on Figgins, ignoring Sue.

"Now Will, Shelby Corcoran is a prestigious-"

"Shelby Corcoran? The Vocal Adrenaline coach?" Will shouted.

"Well I guess, Will, that Shelby has the common interest with me of desired challenge. Unlike you, we want to empower students to win. I know you're just set for life with your little let's be peaceful and wear outdated tie-dye shirts policy, but winners want to win and right now, I let's face it Will, you're a loser." Sue said.

"Why are you even in here Sue?" Will asked, "This is none of your concern!"

"You're right, but I'll tell you what is my concern; the future epidemic that will be on our hands due to the interesting gasses I see fumigating from the greased up ovens that lay in the Arby's inspired curly fries you call hair."

"Sue you are-"

"William, I haven't made any moves yet, but Ms. Corcoran is interested in the job, and she has a history of winning, winning brings in money." Figgins said, "I'll think about it some more and get back to you, kapeesh?"

* * *

Galinda tapped her foot in one of the most annoying manners known to mankind. Up stage was that silly Kelly Manik from Vinkun High. If Galinda weren't so polite, she'd walk up and kick that girl off stage before she burst Galinda's ear drums.

"The _PHAAAANNNNNTTTOOOOMMMM _of the opera is _HEEEERRRRREEEEE-_" Will gently interrupted her, hiding his grimace better than Galinda could.

"Um, Kelly? I think that's good." he said.

"YOU SOUND LIKE A MAN KELLY!" Galinda called out.

"Alright then, Miss Upland it would seem you're up to bat." Will said as Kelly hurried off stage, glaring at Galinda. Galinda rolled her eyes at her before breaking into song.

_If I were a boy_

_I think I would understand_

_Cause I already sound like a man_

Kelly promptly huffed deeply before exiting the room. Galinda suddenly felt a little nervous as she watched Kelly leave. As she stood up, someone grabbed her hand, she turned around to see Boq.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Good luck." he smiled sheepishly. Galinda smiled at him before going up to the stage.

"Hello, my name is Galinda Upland and I will be singing _Sugar Town_." Galinda said. She smiled before beginning.

_I've got some troubles, but they won't last_

_I'm going to lay down here in the grass_

_And pretty soon all my troubles will pass_

_Cause I'm shu shu shu, shu shu shu, shu _

_shu shu shu shu—sugar town…_

Boq rolled his eyes as he listened to her sing, of course, she would chose a song with 'Shu' in it. Mr. Schue smiled at her, enjoying the performance. Boq couldn't help but smile at Galinda. She was amazing. Just as she was finishing her song, the back doors burst open, emitting Fiyero and Avaric. Everyone turned around to look at them.

"Fiyero, what happened to your face?" Will asked.

"Avaric, what happened to yours?" Boq asked.

"We were practicing." Fiyero muttered.

"For what?" Mr. Schue asked.

"The audition, what do you think?" Avaric said, irritated.

"Um, alright…get on stage I guess." Mr. Schue said. The two guys hurried on stage, soda cans ready in their hands.

"Alright, so for our man club tryouts, we decided to crush these soda cans against our heads." Avaric said, "Alright, one, two, th-" he and Fiyero raised their cans.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey wait up," Mr. Schue was confused now, "This is glee club you guys, auditions involve…well you know, singing." Will said. Avaric and Fiyero exchanged glances.

"That's not what the giant said." Fiyero said.

"You mean Finn?" Will asked.

"Ok, well we can sing too," Avaric said slickly, "Isn't that right?" he nudged Fiyero.

"Yeah, we were in a band." Fiyero said proudly.

"Ah, no way." Will smiled.

"Yeah, we named it 'Our Band'." Fiyero said, "We like bought a guitar, and a drum set and everything. But we were only in the band for like 6 minutes before we decided to disband the band."

"Why?" Will asked.

"Some idiot forgot to put instructions in instrument boxes." Avaric scoffed, "How am I supposed to play the guitar without instruction?"

"I see…" Will said, "Well, what'll you be singing?"

"Um, actually I'm not really interested anymore, I don't sing." Fiyero said, jumping off the stage.

"What are you talking abo-" Avaric started but then just swung his hand at him, "Alright whatever, I'm auditioning." he said, straightening up he looked at Mr. Schue, "I'm going to sing because I'm not a weenie like Fiyero. And I'll be singing _If You're Wondering If I Want You To (I Want You To)_ cause I know the words to that and it's short."

_The moon was shining on the lake at night__  
__The slayer T-shirt fit the scene just right__  
__Through smeared mascara__  
__I looked into your eyes and saw a light_

_You told me stories about your chickadees__  
__They didn't like BB guns or stupid archery__  
__You charmed the lifeguard__  
__He let them use the pool all day for free_

_Then the conversation stopped__  
__And I looked down at my feet__  
__I was next to you and you were right there next to me__  
__Then I said_

_Girl, if you're wondering if I want you to (I want you to)__  
__I want you to__  
__So make them move (make them move)__  
__cause I ain't got all night_

Everyone in the auditorium cheered for Avaric when he finished and he gave a hearty bow, punching Fiyero in the shoulder when he got of stage, calling him a weenie.

"You sure you don't wanna try out?" Avaric asked him.

"Yeah, I'm not really much of a singer." Fiyero said. Avaric punched him again, laughing.

"Whatever man, you're way better than me, ah well, I'm going home, see you tomorrow." he said heading out. Fiyero nodded before walking to the back of the auditorium where he could survey the rest of the auditions without being seen. He was startled to find that someone else was back there as well.

"Hey! You're the elf from earlier!" he said. Elphaba slowly turned to stare at him, her arms crossed.

"Yeah, and you must be the complete asshole from earlier." Elphaba said, darkly.

"What the hell's wrong with you? Would you rather the term leaf?" Fiyero asked, whisper shouting as auditions carried on in the front of the auditorium, "You're being rude for no reason."

"You called me an elf, a freaking woodland creature!" Elphaba snapped.

"And you called me an asshole!" Fiyero snapped back. Elphaba stood up to leave and Fiyero 'inconspicuously' stuck his foot out. She tripped and tumbled onto his lap.

"What the f-" Fiyero covered her mouth and pointed to the auditions taking place in front of them, smirking as she glared at him. She quickly slapped his hand away, glaring daggers before attempting to stand up. Fiyero once again 'inconspicuously' stuck his foot out and she tumbled backwards into his lap again and Fiyero wrapped his arms around her waste in a loose hold.

"Just can't get enough of me." Fiyero whispered, grinning. Elphaba sat still, her arms crossed for several seconds.

"Alright, now that you've satisfied your own immature impulses, would you mind letting me up?" Elphaba asked. Fiyero smiled at her in his oh so charming way.

"First tell me what you're doing here." Fiyero said.

"I lost my cell phone in here earlier and came to find it." Elphaba said, shrugging her shoulders, lying easily. Fiyero fixed her with his 'I'm not convinced and Oz convinced is a big word' look. So his look was confused….and then it went into amazement at his own long word achievements and then his face went back to confused.

"Sure." he said skeptically, "So, do you think we should introduce ourselves?" he asked cheerfully.

"No need." Elphaba said, "You're whole life is practically on nighttime news. You're Fiyero Tiggular, the charming, charismatic, handsome prince."

"Why thank-"

"Also, you're the drunk, sleazy, man whore that doesn't care about anything or anyone. You're just a dumb, stupid, king of the jerks, with a skull thicker than concrete." Elphaba said. Fiyero's arms dropped to his side and Elphaba stood up.

"That was-" Fiyero began, staring at her, "—really mean."

"And you don't think _you're _mean?" Elphaba asked.

"I've never said anything-"

"You called me an _elf_," Elphaba hissed, "Maybe if you had some semblance of a brain, you would know that people don't _like _to be called elves. People don't _like _to be called woodland creatures!"

"But I didn't mean it like-"

"I know my skin is green, it's kind of hard to forget, but it doesn't mean I'm a—a _creature_. I'm a human just like you _Master Tiggular-_"

"Listen I didn't-" Fiyero rushed to try to explain himself but the green girl had already blown past him, the auditorium door swinging shut behind her. Fiyero sighed and ran a hand down his face, "Completely crazy." he muttered to himself, "Freaking psychotic." He'd learned _that _word from the children's film "Madagascar". Ah, those penguins were hilarious.

* * *

Will whistled to himself as he walked out of the auditions which had surprisingly gone pretty well. He was halfway down the hall, when he noticed another person at the end.

"Shelby?" he asked, squinting. She turned around and walked towards him.

"Will, good to see you." Shelby smiled at him. Will nodded.

"Yeah." he briefly had a mental flashback of their last encounter, let's just say it had been pretty sexy. Will shook his head though and returned to present day, "So I heard you quit Vocal Adrenaline."

"I did." Shelby nodded, "I'm still not exactly sure why though." she chuckled slightly, "So I've been talking to Figgins and-"

"I know, you're uh—you're after my job." Will tried to smile.

"Don't look at it like that." Shelby rushed to explain, "I was thinking more along the lines of…co-coach?" she tried. At Will's hesitant look Shelby back pedaled, "If you're totally opposed to the idea, I won't-"

"Coffee, let's meet for coffee and we'll talk about it." Will smiled, "Here, just let me get your number…" behind them Emma was watching with those big bush baby eyes. She gulped. This was not good…not good. If Shelby Corcoran became a co coach, everything would be ruined! Will would stop coming to her for advice, he'd stop paying attention to her, he'd—Emma gulped again before marching down the hall to Sue Sylvester's office. Everyone has at least one time in their life when they turn to the devil for help. Sue played the perfect part in her blazing red track suit of hell.

* * *

**(A/N: OkiiDokii...well that's that. So, opinions on Shelby? On the Will/Shelby/Emma triangle? Other pairings you'd like to see? Other triangle? Squares? Pentagons? Etc. I believe next update Elphaba and Fiyero will get to sing among others possibly. Oh and please guys, recommend songs you'd like to see and who'd you'd like to see sing them or any 'themed' updates like how glee has themed episodes ie. madonna episode etc. Thanks again)**


	4. Oh Hell No

**(A/N: Hello all, thanks for the few of you that responded to last chapter. This update was slow in coming for which I apologize. But anyhu, the show is now continuing on, so here's ya goes, enjoy :)**

* * *

"Yeah, I'm sorry Rod, I'll have to call you back, there's a monkey in my office." Sue hung up the phone, staring at Emma, "Was there something you needed bambi or did you just come to gawk at my annoying, yet astonishing and grand number of trophies?" Sue asked, leaning back in her chair.

"Sue." Emma nervously sat down across from Sue, "I've come for help."

"This better not be regarding William Schuester." Sue said.

"Well-"

"Unless you want me to hold him down while you take an electric hair shaver to his head-"

"It's about Shelby Corcoran, she can't work here!" Emma blurted out, causing Sue to have a momentary moment of silence.

"We share that interest." Sue said, "Listen you want to chase her out because you want a clear shot to Schuester's pants zipper, I want her out because she might make the glee club succeed. You and me, we'll have to seek out her weakness, every great woman has one."

"Sue I don't want anyone getting hurt in this plan-"

"Can it hamster eyes, you walk into Sue's den you play by Sue's rules. Rule number one: annihilate, crush, perish, destroy, obliterate, and demolish. There's no subject to those verbs, because Sue crushes what she wants and subjects are privy to her wrath."

"Sue crushes what she wants." Emma repeated, gulping.

"Also Sue's the only one who talks about herself in third person, you talk to me in second person ostrich eyes, now go do some old fashioned spying and never forget the motto."

"What motto?"

"Annihilate, crush, perish, destroy, obliterate and demolish."

* * *

Elphaba peeked back into the auditorium after everyone had left. She surveyed the area and after concluding that no one was there, she quietly made her way up to the stage. The bright lights were still on and she tapped the microphone, noticing it was still on as well. She gently walked over to the piano and sat down, playing a few chords. She hummed the melody quietly. The song began to take shape as Elphaba worked out the right chords. Elphaba gently eased her voice into the song, and suddenly she was not worried about anyone hearing her.

_Someone once told me  
that you have to choose  
what you win or lose  
you can't have everything  
Don't you take chances  
you might feel the pain  
don't you love in vain  
cause love wont set you free  
I could stand by the side  
and watch this life pass me by  
so unhappy but safe as could be…_

_So what if it hurts me  
So what if I break down  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
my feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about other pain in front of me  
Cause I'm just trying to be happy  
Just wanna be happy…_

Elphaba sat breathlessly, her voice had sounded beautiful in the auditorium. She'd never sung in an auditorium before, the acoustics were amazing and Elphaba just wanted to keep singing until her voice went hoarse.

"That was amazing." Elphaba whirled around at the voice and she was too started to even glare at the figure standing behind her. Fiyero smiled at her warmly, "Really, you're amazing." Elphaba suddenly found herself fighting the urge to blush at Fiyero's awestruck face, "Why didn't you audition?"

"Why didn't you?" Elphaba asked.

"Touché." Fiyero chuckled.

"What are you still doing here?"

"I was well, I was coming back to the auditorium to borrow the microphone," Fiyero muttered sheepishly, "You know, fulfill everyone's secret fantasy. Sing on a stage like crazy, pretend there's an audience."

"Can I hear you sing?" Elphaba asked. Fiyero blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm really not that good." he said.

"You heard me." Elphaba muttered. Fiyero could tell she was growing sour and he relented, not wanting to upset her for some reason.

"Well alright, but there's not music, I can't play piano." Fiyero said.

"Tell me the song, I can learn it by ear very quickly." Elphaba said.

"Secrets by One Republic." Fiyero said. Elphaba nodded and played a few practice chords before nodding to Fiyero. She began the intro and Fiyero took a deep breath, suddenly nervous, but one look at her encouraging smile and he couldn't help but smile back as he began the song without hesitation.

_I need another story__  
__Something to get off my chest__  
__My life gets kinda boring__  
__Need something that I can confess__  
__Til' all my sleeves are stained red__  
__From all the truth that I've said__  
__Come by it honestly I swear__  
__Thought you saw wink, no__  
__I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear__  
__Something that were like those years__  
__Sick of all the insincere__  
__So I'm gonna give all my secrets away__  
__This time, don't need another perfect line__  
__Don't care if critics never jump in line__  
__I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_Oh, got no reason, got no shame__  
__Got no family I can blame__  
__Just don't let me disappear__  
__I'mma tell you everything_

_Tell me what you want to hear__  
__Something that were like those years__  
__Sick of all the insincere__  
__So I'm gonna give all my secrets away__  
__This time, don't need another perfect line__  
__Don't care if critics never jump in line__  
__I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

Elphaba smiled as the song finished. She turned around to see Fiyero, staring out at the empty auditorium.

"You're really good Fiyero." Elphaba said. Fiyero smiled, but before he could say anything, a third presence made them known.

"You guys are _both_ amazing!" Elphaba and Fiyero looked up to see Mr. Schuester sitting in the back of the auditorium. Elphaba and Fiyero both jumped about 8 feet in the air.

"Shiz! What the fu—I mean, um…hola vitrina!" Fiyero bowed for some unknown reason. Elphaba rolled her eyes at Fiyero's terrible Spanish. Fiyero turned to her.

"What?" he asked confused. Elphaba sighed.

"You just said 'hello glass cabinet'." Elphaba said, standing up and pulling her backpack on.

"Aw shit." Fiyero rubbed his head, "Sorry Mr. Schue!" he called. Will laughed as he walked up the aisle as Elphaba and Fiyero descended from the stage.

"Okay listen you two, glee club meeting tomorrow after school, I expect you both to be there." he said serious, patting Fiyero on the back. Elphaba was about to protest, but then she thought back on how amazing it had felt to sing so freely. One meeting couldn't hurt.

* * *

"Hey, when did those nerds try out?" Puck asked, nodding at Elphaba and Fiyero as they walked into the meeting. Rachel looked up from her review of the sheet music to glance at the newcomers.

"I thought you didn't do school clubs." she said to Elphaba, trying to sound sweet, but it came out accusatory. Kurt walked in behind Elphaba and Fiyero and rolled his eyes at Rachel.

"Don't mind Rachel, she hasn't had her Luna Bar yet." Kurt said.

"What's a Luna Bar?" asked Fiyero.

"It's this energy bar that chicks eat that's packed full of estrogen-" Puck began.

"Puck there is no estrogen in Luna Bars!" Quinn snapped at Puck from across the room.

"That's a shame, I think Rachel could use a some." Santana said.

"Santana we can't all have artificial boobs like you!" Rachel snapped, her hands going to her hips.

"Wait, no way Santana, are your boobs like…made in China?" Brittany asked in wonder.

"Alright everyone, stop bickering, I have a new song for us to sing." Will walked in, taking a sip of his coffee before setting it down on the piano. He quickly handed out parts.

"Um, Mr. Schue did you mean to give me second part?" Finn asked, squinting at this sheet.

"Yeah Finn, first part went to Fiyero." Will said and Finn looked down, confused. Rachel looked hers over before raising her hand.

"Mr. Schue you gave me the wrong part." she said, handing it back. Will handed it back again.

"No Rachel, you got the right part." he said.

"But this is second lead." Rachel said.

"Yeah I gave the first lead to Elphaba." Will said. Rachel and Finn both looked up from their music to see Elphaba and Fiyero standing on the other side of the room, holding the parts that should rightfully go to Rachel and Finn. Rachel crossed her arms and glared at Elphaba and Finn looked at Fiyero with a mix of anger and hurt. Elphaba and Fiyero looked up at them and the two pairs were suddenly in much need of cheesy western music and random tumbleweeds to roll through the class as they stared each other down.

* * *

**(A/N: Alright so kind of short, apologies, kind of just an ok chapter, but the stories just beginning. So I hope you guys the song choices occurring, remember just review with any song ideas or themes you think would be cool! thanks and happy days, reviews are of course, welcome) Also, would you guys like an inclusion of Sam and Beiste? **


	5. Truce?

**(A/N: Hello, I've been absent for a while aye? Well I am losing interest in this story just a little bit but i will try and get some...inspiration. This is ajust a short little chapter to get thigns moving along and this is a short little authors nots with tons of tons of little typos adn things. Thanks for chosing to read this story and enjoy!)**

"And so if we take our answer and multiply it by the square root of…" Elphaba tried to pay attention, but it was difficult when Rachel was glaring at her from across the room with enough intensity that she'd already broken ten pencils as her eyes burned hellishly at Elphaba. Elphaba sighed and tried to ignore her. The bell soon rang and Elphaba eagerly packed her notebook in her backpack before heading out of the class. She was stopped a few feet down the hall by Rachel.

"Excuse me-" Rachel began.

"I already know what you're going to say and I really don't care. Now if you stare at me like that anymore I might just take a slushie to your face." Elphaba tried to brush past her but if Rachel was anything, it was persistent…well, that and just _really _annoying.

"I know you think that just because you're green you can steal all of my solos and become the new star of glee club, but just so you know, it won't last long. Mr. Schue always does this. He gives leads to less worthy singers to make them feel good but when they prove to be inadequate, he knows the best choice is to hand the parts back to me. So you better enjoy singing lead while you can." Rachel stared at Elphaba when she was done with her speech but soon realized Elphaba hadn't even been listening to her as she fumbled around through her locker, "Are you even listening to me?" Rachel asked, her voice finally gathering some attention from the green girl.

"Hmm?" Elphaba asked, feigning ignorance, "Of course I was listening to you. Oh, that reminds me, yesterday while I was singing lead, your 'oohs' and 'ahhs' sounded a little flat, you should try to match the other singers voices."

"You heard I wrong, I am _never-_"

"No, I'm pretty sure I heard right." Elphaba snapped her locker shut, finally turning her gaze to Rachel.

"Why you little-"

"It's simply ludicrous to call someone who is _clearly_ taller than you little." Elphaba crossed her arms.

"Hey. what's going on here?" Finn soon joined the fray, standing behind Rachel dutifully as he surveyed the scene. Rachel who was actually pulsing because her breaths were so heavy turned around to face Finn.

"I'll tell you what's going on, after stealing _my _rightful part, she decides to gloat and rub it in my face, even going so far as to insinuate that my totally humiliating harmony part was _flat_!" Rachel fumed. Elphaba could have sworn she saw a puff of smoke billow from her flaring nostrils.

"Hey, that's totally not cool!" Finn said, summoning up his best angry voice as he too glared at Elphaba.

"Hey, don't-" Elphaba tried to defend herself but was interrupted as Fiyero…literally….dashed into the scene. The pose he struck consisted of a long wavering hair flip.

"Hey! What's going on here?" he asked, puffing out his chest as he registered the angry glares on Finn and Rachel's face.

"Finn and Rachel are just being immature little two year olds because they think that we _stole _their parts!" Elphaba explained, "It's absolutely ridiculous! And now they're ganging up on me because I called Rachel's singing a tad bit _FLAT!_"

"Hey, you shouldn't gang up on my girlfriend like that." Fiyero yelled at them.

"What? I'm not your girlfriend!" Elphaba explained, stepping away from him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, you're not?"

"NO."

"But we're singing a song together…."

"That doesn't mean-"

"Oh, I thought it would be cool though you know since like they're a couple and they're mad at us and then we could be a couple and be mad at them and we'd be like couple wars! And like we're singing the leads together and sooner or later the two main leads get together in the end and like make babies or something, I mean that's what happens in _every, every, every _single one of my very, very favorite stories." Fiyero explained as Elphaba's look increased in perplexity.

"Well this isn't one of your stories Fiyero, I'm not going out with you." Elphaba said.

"Not even for the sake of duuhhhh-RAMA?" Fiyero ask-gasped.

"Not even." Elphaba quipped.

"SAD FACE!" Fiyero yelled. Elphaba sighed and turned back to Rachel and Finn.

"You know what, fine, if you want your music back so bad, just take it. If I'd realized that you were going to be such utter jerks about it, I never would have accepted the part." Elphaba dug in her backpack before finding the music and thrusting it into Rachel's stunned hands, "I'm sure you could do it better than me anyway." she muttered before turning sharply and walking to class.

"I hope you're happy." Fiyero spat at Rachel. He dug in his bag for his own music and thrust it at Finn, "Here, you can _have _my part, I wouldn't want to sing it with Rachel anyway." Fiyero turned and quickly followed after Elphaba. Rachel and Finn looked down at their parts, feeling awful.

* * *

"Oh my goodness, Will!" Emma exclaimed as she 'accidentally' bumped into Will in the parking lot.

"Oh, hey Emma, how's it going?" asked Will.

"Going? Oh, it's going great, great is how it's going and going is going great…" Emma trailed off as her eyes became glued to his cute little chin which she had the sudden urge to pet, "…how's it going for you? Will…Will Schuester…Willie-I mean Will?"

"It's going great! Glee club could never be better we…." he trailed off as he saw a woman get out of her car, heading towards the school. Emma followed his gaze to Shelby Corcoran. She tried not to glare at the woman.

"Is that uh—is that Shelby Corcoran?" she asked. Will looked back at her.

"Oh, yeah." he said.

"She's pretty." Emma said, though the words came out a little strangled.

"Yeah…" Will said, "Hey, uh, I've actually got to go talk to her, glee club stuff you know, but I'll see you later, okay?" Emma nodded as Will took off after Shelby. She sighed as she watched them walk into the school together. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Sue's number.

"Sue, she's arrived."

"Outstanding."

* * *

"Finn, I don't know why you don't just accept these, they were obviously giving them to us and I think we-" Rachel was chasing Finn down the hall, trying to make him see reason. He whirled around on her when they were outside of the glee room.

"God Rachel, you just don't get it." Finn said, "I feel terrible about what went down and I can't figure out why you don't either! It was _their _chance to sing the solos, I don't know why you couldn't just let them have it."

"Finn, of course I feel badly, but it would be foolish of us to pass up the opportunity to sing this song together! It's a beautiful song and we would sound perfect and-"

"Fine, you can sing it with Fiyero then, I'm giving it back to him." Finn said, spotting Fiyero down the hall talking to Elphaba. Rachel grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"But Finn!" Rachel hissed.

"Okay what's the real reason you're being so mean about this Rachel? If the solos were given to Mike and Tina you wouldn't be half as mad. Is it just because they're new students, is it because she's green? What is it?" Finn asked. Rachel looked down, biting her lip.

"It's just, you and I are the stars of this group Finn." Rachel said, "We're the stars because we're the best. And…I don't want that to change."

"So you think they're better than us?" asked Finn.

"No, of course not. But, let's face it, people don't like me and Elphaba's voice is pretty enough. They'll kick me out without a thought if we let them have the solos." Rachel said.

"Rachel that's not going to happen." Finn said, grabbing her shoulders, "You're the only one who knows how to lead this group. Right now I think the best decision you can make is to give Elphaba back her part." Rachel watched Finn walk down the hall and give Fiyero back his part, saying sorry. Elphaba had left by then and Rachel sighed, already knowing where to find her.

* * *

"Um, Elphaba?" Elphaba looked up as Rachel joined her in the library. She rolled her eyes.

"Can I help you?" she asked bitingly.

"I want to return your part to you." Rachel said, looking down as Elphaba pretended to read her book, "I'd also like to apologize for my behavior regarding your solo…You deserve it, and you sound really good." Elphaba ignored her, but accepted the music back. Rachel left then and Elphaba almost, _almost_ smiled.


	6. Dancing Queen

**(A/N: Can't wait for Glee to come back! However, I refuse to watch the super bowl. Why? It's boring, I don't get it, and it's boring..._really_ boring. In football they like have a two second play and then they do nothing for 10 minutes and then another two second play. Don't. See. The. Point. But anyway...****BTW who knows about the "Take Me Or Leave Me" in Glee? I was dissappointed that Rachel and Mercedes are singing it as a 'diva off'. Personally I am getting sick of their 'diva offs'. They should have had Brittany and Santana do it...Oh well, I'll enjoy it nevertheless (whoa just realized that has three words in it. .less...) Anyway... **Here's a glee/wicked update! Enjoy!)

"What? Avaric you can't quit! If you quit I'll be like the only cool guy in glee club." Fiyero said, chasing Avaric down the hall. Finn looked up from the water fountain.

"Hey-" he started but Fiyero and Avaric weren't listening.

"Yeah and if you stay you'll be totally uncool okay, you'll be un." Avaric hissed, closing his locker.

"I thought you liked glee club!" Fiyero protested.

"That was before I knew how much everyone hates it! I mean c'mon! Have you even looked at the bunch of people signed up for that club? It's a club containing psychos and crazies!" Avaric said and they both made it to English class.

"You know that was really redundant. A synonym for psychos really wasn't needed, Avaric." Rachel said, from a seat behind them. Avaric jumped nearly a foot from his chair.

"See what I mean? They just creep up on you!" he exclaimed.

"Nobody in the club is crazy Avaric, except for maybe Rachel, but that's cause she eats estrogen bars." Fiyero waved off Rachel's protests.

"Yeah, well try explaining to me how any club with a green girl in it could be cool." Avaric muttered, turning away from Fiyero as he flipped open his book.

"You mean Elphaba?" asked Fiyero.

"Who else moron?" Avaric scoffed.

"She's nice!" Fiyero defended her, feeling offended himself.

"Nice?" Avaric asked in disbelief, "I asked her if I could borrow a pencil last hour and she almost burned my face off with her eyes."

"You should've been prepared." Fiyero shrugged.

"What?" Avaric asked.

"For class." Fiyero explained as though it should've been obvious, "You should've been prepared for class. Elphaba doesn't like people that attend class without bothering to even bring the materials they need to enhance their education and progress their fields of knowledge. I mean it doesn't take an Einstien to know to bring a pencil to class, it's common knowledge Avaric. Jesus, no wonder she was pissed." he said.

"Are you serio-" Avaric began. Fiyero held up a hand for a pause as he turned around to talk to someone behind him.

"Hey, Kurt, can I borrow a pencil?"

* * *

"Oh that's right, I forgot all about that show! It was hilarious!"

"I know right? Comedy gold!"

Emma felt her nerves prick at the laughter coming from the corner table. A table normally occupied by herself and Will and now occupied by Will and….Shelby. Emma clutched her sack lunch tightly before primly and nicely walking over to them.

"Hello, might I join you?" she asked. Will looked up at her, finally noticing her. He usually noticed her when she walked in the door.

"Oh sure Emma, here's a seat." he smiled at her, pulling a seat over.

"Thank you Will." Emma said, sitting down with a smile, "You must be Shelby." she said to the dark haired woman across from her. She smiled at her.

"Yeah, nice to meet you…Emma I guess it is." she nodded to Will.

"Yes, I'm the guidance counselor here." Emma chirped, "But mostly I just counsel Will."

"That's not true!" Will let out a loud laugh and Emma gave herself mental props for being so humorous and coming up with that catchy line. Oh the cleverness of redheads. Will turned to Shelby to explain, "I come to Emma a lot with glee club problems." he said.

"Oh God, don't tell me you have one of those drama glee clubs." Shelby sighed with a smile.

"What do you mean?" asked Will.

"Oh c'mon Will, let's not pretend like we've never watched an episode of Grey's Anatomy." Shelby laughed.

"We've had our fair share of soap opera reenactments." Will laughed.

"Just as long as there's not a teacher student affair thrown into the mix." Shelby winked and they both chuckled.

"Oh now, Will would never do something like that, he's too good." Emma said dreamily.

"Um…thank you Emma." Will said as an awkward silence settled among the table.

"Hey gang." Sue said surprisingly amiably as she strode into the teacher's lounge. She knocked the French teacher off his chair and proceeded to slide it over to their table before sitting down.

"Que diable est votre problème? Je vous hais! Je vous hais! Si vous n'étiez pasune femme, et j'ai mes doutes, je te tuerais!" the French man yelled at her angrily as he dusted himself off. Sue whirled around in her seat.

"NO ABLA ES SPANIARDOLA!" she said loudly and slowly at him.

"Sue, he's not speaking Spanish." Will said, "And uh…spaniardola isn't how you say-"

"Ok look at me William, do I have a thick, bushy mustache? No. Do I have a guitar and bottle of hot sauce cornered in my pocket? No. Am I wearing a colorful cacophony of bright, dreadful colors disguised as a poncho to attract gay Liza Minelli fans?"

"No." Will said, raising an eyebrow.

"Then I don't speak Spanish." Sue said, "Thought it would've been obvious, Antonio."

"Sue, what do you want?" asked Will in a tired tone reserved for Sue.

"Naturally I came over to welcome the new faculty member." Sue said, extending her hand to Shelby. Shelby gave her a suspicious look before shaking hands.

"Shelby Corcoran." she said, "I'll be co-directing Glee Club."

"Good luck with that." Sue scoffed, "The club is an absolute vortex for weird and ill-fitting children."

"Sue!" Emma and Will yelled.

"Oh great," Sue rolled her eyes, "The love birds can communicate through the radiating hair waves emanating from Will's disastrous locks of grease. I am disgusted. I hope you two do what's good for you or I will go to Figgins and _demand _that your pants be fastened with a lock and key every day William Schuester." Sue got up then, "Alright, you people are boring me." she said, "Adios." she pointed at Will before strolling out.

"Wait, so are you two…together?" Shelby asked, looking between Emma and Will.

"Is there a problem?" Emma asked cautiously, though she had meant to sound affronted.

"I have to go Will." Shelby said, standing up.

"No Shelby, we're not-" Will began, but she was already out the door, "Shelby!" he called after her, "Jesus." he sighed, sitting back down, "Great, and I was going to introduce her to the club this afternoon."

"What's she so peeved about? I mean even if we were together," Emma blushed at the thought and tried not to giggle, "What would the problem be?"

"The problem would be that I just asked her out before you came over." Will sighed. Emma's large eyes reached new limits as she stared at Will.

"Uh Will? I have to go." she squeaked before hurrying out of the lounge.

"Wait! Emma!" he called confusedly but she was already speeding down the hall to her office where she would hyperventilate and then go see Sue.

* * *

"5, 6, 7, 8!" Mr. Schue called as he tried, unsuccessfully, to guide the glee club through the dance routine. He was teaching them at the moment a simply step which resulted in a human pretzel.

"Mr. Schuester, this isn't working." Rachel said matter-of-factly, disentangling herself from the fallen group, "I'm not going to say it's your choreography, but I just think that the choreography I had put together would've made for a much cleaner routine."

"Rachel, _nobody _wants to tap-dance." Quinn said, standing up as well.

"Who came up with the idea of synchronized choreography anyway? I can't dance Mr. Schue, this is hopeless." Elphaba sighed, walking over to an empty chair and slumping into is dejectedly.

"You guys, if we don't dance, we all look like emotionless, boring robots up on the stage! If we want to win sectionals we need _some _sort of choreography whether you like it or not." Will said, "Now, from the top. 5, 6, 7, 8!" he called and with a groan the class reformed their lines. They weren't three steps into the routine before Finn found himself tied to a chair, Kurt was hanging from the lights, Mercedes was the bottom of a stack of cheerleaders, Galinda had (_coincidentally) _found herself on top of Mr. Schue, Fiyero was beneath Elphaba and Elphaba's shoe had flown out of the open window.

"This is a complete disaster!" Artie announced, his wheelchair leaning against a toppled over Tina.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock." Puck quipped sarcastically.

"Alright guys, I think we're done for today." Will sighed, waving a hand at the door as he helped Galinda up. The uncoordinated glee club members straggled out of the door dejectedly. Rachel murmuring about how if she were singing lead the dancing would be no problem. Elphaba sighed as Fiyero leaned out of the window to grab her shoe.

"Thank you Fiyero." Elphaba sighed, reaching out for the shoe.

"Ah, ah, ah." Fiyero shook his finger, pointing to an empty seat.

"Fiyero, I am fully capable of putting on my own shoe." Elphaba put her hands on her hips, "I don't need your help." she said. Fiyero shrugged.

"Then I guess you'll just have to walk around with one shoe the rest of the day." he said, holding her shoe behind his back. Elphaba stood there, arms crossed, shoe-clad foot tapping the tile floor like a metronome, waiting it seemed, for Fiyero to give up. But Fiyero simply whistled to himself in time to her tapping. Elphaba made a grab for the shoe, but Fiyero merely stepped back, causing her to crash into his chest. She huffed as she regained her balance.

"How immature." she walked over to an empty chair, plopping herself in it with a thud, her arms remaining strictly crossed over her chest. Fiyero grinned and slid to his knee in front of her, holding her shoe gallantly. He slipped it on her foot and she all too eagerly stood up for an escape. It seemed however that, she had misjudged Fiyero's reaction time and instead of moving out of her way, she tripped over him, knocking them both onto the ground.

"Can't walk, can't dance, can't stand without falling, I'm starting to think you have no sense of balance or coordination _what _so ever." Fiyero chided her, offering her a hand up as he was the first to find his feet. Elphaba ignored his hand, standing by herself and brushing off her clothes.

"No need to be a jerk about." Elphaba quipped, not even bothering to deny his accusations. She brushed past him with a massive knock to his shoulder which was mean to send him toppling, but because of vast differences in height and build, she was the one sent back to the waiting floor. His loud laughter grated on her nerves and she kicked him in the back of the knee from her spot on the floor. Fiyero choked on his laugh and tumbled down to join her company.

"That was rude." he said, affronted as he picked himself back up. She stood as well.

"So was your laughing." she shot him a glare.

"So was your knocking my shoulder." he said and she blushed. Fiyero grabbed her bag from the floor and handed it to her, "You know, I could teach you how to dance." he offered.

"What makes you suited for the job?" Elphaba grumbled, snatching her bag.

"I can dance." Fiyero shrugged, "And you can't."

"I'm aware." Elphaba growled, crossing her arms.

Fiyero offered his hands up as surrender, backing up, "Hey, I'm only offering you something that normal people would pay me big bucks for."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Elphaba seethed, "I'm leaving now, and I don't need your help." she said as he made a move to grab her books for her. Fiyero backed away again as he watched her walk out of the room. He sighed, picking up his own belongings before heading home for the night.

"Really?" Fiyero looked up to see Avaric standing in the doorway.

"What?" Fiyero asked.

"Don't tell me the reason you're staying in this loser club is because you developed some ridiculous crush on the walking celery stick." Avaric said, disbelievingly.

"She has a name Avaric." Fiyero grumbled, brushing past his friend.

"She's _green_." Avaric followed him out to the parking lot.

"And that denies her right to a name?" Fiyero asked, whirling around to face Avaric. Avaric stared at him perplexed and he didn't bother furthering the argument and he let Fiyero get in his car and drive away.

* * *

"No, say it ain't so, say it ain't so." Kurt breathed, staring at the bulletin posted outside the glee club room.

"What is it?" Mercedes asked, coming up behind Kurt.

"Don't tell, Calvin Klein is coming to Lima with his new collection." Puck scoffed, sauntering up behind Kurt to see what he was looking at.

"What's everyone looking at?" Finn joined the group, peering at the paper.

"Finn? What're you doing?" Rachel joined Finn. Soon the entire glee club was crowded around the bulletin.

"Broadway agents are coming to Lima as part of a nationwide sweep for new and fresh talent for broadway!" Kurt shouted.

"No way!" Rachel pushed Kurt out of the way to get a better look at the poster, "Oh my god," she breathe, "I've got to get my audition material together and choose a monologue from a tear-jerking and emotional show to perform. My god, my voice! I've got to make sure my voice stays highly functional for the meeting! I've got to-"

"What is…B-rode way?" Brittany asked, pronouncing it like 'road'.

"Br-AWDway Brittany." Kurt patted her shoulder.

"Is it a candy bar?"

"Excuse me?" Kurt frowned.

"You know, like a milky way?"

"Oh Brittany…"

"Broadway is where performers go to shine!" Rachel looked heavenward dramatically.

"It's where gays go to be gay." Puck smirked.

"So I guess_ you _won't be auditioning." Rachel glared at him.

"What? Hell yes, I'll be auditioning." Puck looked half-way hurt, "Just because I'm not gay doesn't mean I can't audition."

"Broadway sure could use another soul sister!" Mercedes clapped her hands.

"And Asians." Mike said, "Broadway needs more Asians." Tina nodded in agreement.

"It is of our belief, that society and media avoid Asians in this century and previous ones because the white man and apparently the Mexican man too know that someday Asians will overthrow them and rule the world."

"Alright, alright!" Mr. Schue walked into the room, beaming, "I'm sure you've all seen the post, and as a glee assignment, you are _all _auditioning! I booked everyone a slot for next Saturday."

"Yes!" Kurt shouted, "I always knew my Broadway debut would be when I was young and fresh. OH! I've got to call Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, "Look out Broadway, cause here we come!"

* * *

**(A/N: For the sake of logic, Wicked is not a show on Broadway in his fic lol. And I know I made Avaric kind of the bad guy in this :( I want him to be good, but my hands were not agreeing with me when I typed this. He'll get better. But annnyywho...so yes, everyone'll be auditioning for Broadway next chapter or later. Oh and thanks for voting for this in the awards if you did! I might be writing a lot of Shelby stuff for a while because well, seeing Idina Menzel live and then stage dooring was the best experience of my life and I still kind of get a little high just thinking about it. So yeah. Anyways, thanks for reading!)**


End file.
